Permaisuri
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Pangeran itu harus melindungi permaisurinya. Berarti aku harus melindungi Sakura./ Sasuke 7 tahun, Sakura 5 tahun./ RnR?


**Aku datang bawa fic baru. Seperti biasa, idenya muncul tiba-tiba. #ngok**

**Enjoy, minna.^^**

.

.

Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

Story by** AsaManis TomatCeri**

Warning : **AU, Typo, OOC(maybe)**

.

.

"...kemudian pangeran datang dan menyelamatkan sang permaisuri, lalu..."

Aku masih terus memandang ke arah sampingku, bukan pada buku dongeng bergambar yang sedang dibacanya, tapi wajahnya. Lihat, dia serius sekali. Padahal aku sudah lapar karena terus mendengarkan cerita yang dibacanya sejak sejam lalu, tapi dia pasti akan menangis jika aku pergi sekarang.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik dengan dongeng itu, karena bagaimanapun aku ini anak laki-laki. Aku anak laki-laki yang sudah beranjak tujuh tahun! Dan sekarang, aku malah duduk di pohon rindang taman menemani anak perempuan yang masih lima tahun ini. Jika ibuku dan ibunya tidak menyuruhku untuk bermain dengannya, aku tidak mau menemaninya.

"...dan akhirnya, pangeran dan permaisuri hidup bahagia selamanya di Istana." Berakhir sudah ceritanya kala aku melihatnya sudah menutup buku dongengnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali aku harus mendengarkan dongeng membosankan yang judulnya bermacam-macam.

Aku menyandar pada pohon, "Aku capek, mau istirahat dulu." ucapku lalu memejamkan mata, tapi kurasakan kedua tangan mungilnya memegang lenganku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan gitu dong. Sasuke-_kun_ kemarin sudah janji mau main Istana-Istanaan sama Sakura. Ayo, main..." rengeknya mengguncang-guncangkan lenganku. Aku melihat wajahnya. Mata hijau permata bulat itu penuh memohon. Ck, aku tidak bisa menolak kalau sudah begini. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku menurutinya untuk bermain permainan anak perempuan itu.

.

.

**a SasuSaku Short Fic**

**.**

**Permaisuri**

.

.

Tawa riang anak-anak memenuhi taman sederhana di tengah kompleks di sana. Dari banyak anak-anak, salah satu gadis kecil yang paling mencolok dengan warna rambutnya itu tengah sendirian bersandar pada pohon sakura yang kelopaknya sewarna dengan rambutnya. Anak itu tengah asyik membaca buku dongeng bergambar yang sudah dibawanya dari rumah.

Perlahan senyum terkembang di wajahnya membaca halaman terakhir di buku itu. "Wah, pangeran memberikan bunga pada permaisurinya. Aku juga mau." ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Mau apa?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura. Suara seorang anak perempuan yang dalam sekejap membuat Sakura kaku. Sakura menengok dengan wajah takut. Dan benar saja dugaannya, di belakangnya sudah berdiri tiga orang gadis berwajah sangar. Musuh Sakura dan sahabat pirangnya Ino. Sayangnya saat ini... Sakura hanya sendiri.

"Mencari sahabatmu itu ya, _pinky_ jelek!" ketus salah satu anak perempuan itu kemudian menyentil dahi lebar Sakura, membuat Sakura meringis.

"Hahaha. Sayangnya dia tidak ada di sini sekarang, jidat. Jadi tidak ada yang membelamu!"

Suara tawa ketiga anak itu terdengar jelas karena memang taman itu sudah sepi. Sakura melihat sekeliling, tidak ada orang. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

**xxx**

Aku sudah selesai membantu kak Itachi membereskan kamar, sekarang aku berlari ke taman karena perintah ibu untuk menjemput Sakura. Habis kenapa sih, dia itu. Padahal ini sudah mau malam, tapi belum pulang juga. Karena orangtua Sakura sedang pergi, jadi aku yang disuruh ibu agar Sakura menginap di rumahku. Sudah sering kejadian seperti ini.

Kata kak Itachi, aku ini laki-laki yang kuat, jadi harus melindungi perempuan. Makanya aku harus melindungi Sakura. Tapi kenapa ya, aku selalu terfikirkan hanya untuk melindungi Sakura? Padahal masih banyak anak perempuan. Ah, tidak tahu! Mungkin karena Sakura satu-satunya anak perempuan yang dekat denganku.

Kini aku sudah sampai di dekat taman. Aku berjalan cepat-cepat karena cemas. Dari kejauhan saja aku sudah lihat taman ini sudah sepi. Tapi... sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Sakura. Segera saja aku mempercepat langkahku dan memasuki area taman. Mataku menyapu sekeliling, sudah gelap, hanya diterangi dengan lampu-lampu taman. Di mana sih, sebenarnya anak itu! Bunga sakura juga lebat, membuatku sulit melihat kejauhan. Ini memang masih musim semi, sih...

Aku berjalan ke arah pohon kesukaan Sakura yang sering ia tempati untuk membaca, barang kali dia di sana. Dan benar, aku melihat Sakura dan... Siapa mereka? Setahuku Sakura hanya akrab dengan temannya yang bernama Ino.

"Dasar cengeng!"

Aku terkejut setelah melihat tiga anak perempuan itu membentak Sakura dan merobek-robek buku dongengnya.

"Jangan! Jangan robek buku dongengku! Huhuhu..." tangis Sakura pecah, langsung saja aku menghampirinya. Aku ini laki-laki, harus melindungi Sakura. Eh, maksudku perempuan.

"Hei, kalian!" seruku seperti jagoan yang datang terlambat saat akan menyelamatkan permaisurinya. Seperti dongeng yang pernah dibacakan oleh Sakura.

Sakura yang duduk tak berdaya dan tiga anak itu menengok berbarengan. Tidak tahu kenapa kulihat wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Aduh, kenapa wajahku panas melihatnya? Ketiga anak perempuan itu sedikit ketakutan melihatku yang memasang wajah marah. Aku langsung mendekati mereka, "Aku ini anak SD tahu! Kalau kalian macam-macam, aku ini lebih kuat dari laki-laki seumuran kalian!" bentakku membuat wajah ketakutan mereka semakin menjadi.

Lucu sekali mereka ketakutan begitu. Aku ini memang anak SD, bukan seumuran mereka yang masih bocah. Jadi aku ini lebih kuat karena aku sudah besar. Bahkan aku sudah pernah mengalahkan kak Itachi saat main robot-robotan.

"Ayo, cepat pergi! Jangan ganggu Sakura lagi! Kalau tidak..." Aku memelototi mereka.

"WAAA!"

"Ampun, kami pergi deh!"

"Ayo, pergi...!"

Mereka pun pergi dengan lari terbirit-birit. Hah, dasar bocah. Aku tersenyum puas kemudian kembali teringat apa misiku. Aku menengok ke arah belakang, Sakura masih duduk dan memasang wajah yang bersemu. Kenapa sih, dia ini! Eh... Tapi tiba-tiba dia menahan tangis, bibirnya bergetar begitu. Aku langsung berjongkok di hadapannya, "Ada apa?" tanyaku malah membuat air matanya tumpah. Jangan-jangan aku salah padanya.

"Kenapa kamu nangis, sih! Aku salah apa?" kataku was-was. Ibu bisa marah kalau Sakura nangis gara-gara aku. Sakura menggeleng, "Nggak... Sakura nangis karena mereka... hiks... Mereka robek-robek buku dongeng dari ibu..." isaknya.

Aku menatapnya sebal, "Kamu kan masih punya banyak buku dongeng. Udah, jangan nangis."

Tapi tetap saja Sakura menangis. Akhirnya aku mengingat saat kemarin tidak sengaja melihat kak Itachi menenangkan pacarnya yang menangis saat di kamar. Aku coba saja menirunya.

"Sudah ya, aku bakal ngapain aja, asal jangan nangis lagi, ya." ucapku lembut dan mengusap kepalanya, meniru kak Itachi saat itu. Berhasil! Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan berhenti menangis. Lalu ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, "T-terima kasih... Sasuke-_kun_..."

Aku diam melihat wajahnya yang lagi-lagi bersemu merah. Jantungku juga kenapa jadi berisik begini? Menyebalkan! Sama menyebalkannya dengan Sakura yang membuatku jadi deg-degan begini.

"Berarti... Sasuke-_kun_ pangerannya Sakura, ya."

Hah? Apa dia bilang?

"Habis... Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menolong Sakura. Kalau di buku dongeng, pangeran pasti akan datang saat permaisuri sedang diganggu penjahat. Iya kan, Sasuke-_kun_...?" Wajahnya seakan mengatakan aku harus mengiyakan perkataannya. Dia ini kebanyakan baca buku dongeng. Dasar.

Tapi... Kenapa ya, aku merasa senang juga. Karena aku tahu kalau pangeran itu jagoan yang paling keren dan selalu melindungi permaisuri. Kalau aku pangeran yang harus melindungi permaisuri, Sakura saja yang jadi permaisurinya. Eh, kenapa aku berfikir begitu, ya? Ah, tidak tahu!

Aku yang salah tingkah malah berdiri dan menggenggam tangannya untuk berdiri. Aku masih mengalihkan wajahku yang panas, sebelah tanganku mencabut bunga sakura yang mudah dijangkau dari pohon itu. Saat menyadari aku mencabut bunga itu, aku teringat buku dongeng Sakura. Kalau di buku, pangeran akan memberikan bunga pada permaisuri. Kuberikan saja deh, biar Sakura senang. Kenapa aku berfikir untuk membuat Sakura senang, ya?

"Ini," Aku memberikan bunga sakura itu dan menatap wajahnya yang terkejut. Karena diam, aku berusaha bicara walau gugup, "Kalau di buku dongeng, pangeran memberi bunga dan mengajak permaisuri menikah, kan."

Sakura mengangguk.

Walau sudah deg-degan begini, perlahan aku menyelipkan bunga sakura itu di telinganya. Pipi bulatnya yang memerah itu membuatku gemas saja. "Karena aku masih sekolah, menikahnya nanti saja, ya. Kalau kita sudah besar. Kamu mau, kan?" kataku mencoba jadi laki-laki dewasa. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"..."

"Tapi saat menikah nanti, Sasuke-_kun_ harus buatkan mahkota bunga untuk Sakura nanti," ucapnya polos, membuatku bertambah gugup saja. Kalau begini jadi seperti kak Itachi dan pacarnya yang sedang mesra-mesraan.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya,"

"Janji, ya." Sakura menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya, aku segera menautkan jari kelingkingku di jarinya.

"Iya, janji." ucapku tersenyum tipis, Sakura tertawa lebar. Syukurlah aku tidak membawanya pulang dengan menangis. Eh, pulang? Ya ampun, aku dan Sakura kan harus pulang! "Nah, sekarang ayo, kita pulang. Ibuku sudah menunggu," kataku mengeratkan genggamanku kemudian menariknya untuk berjalan. Kami pun akhirnya berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan untuk pulang.

Kalau sudah besar, permaisurinya tidak boleh sama laki-laki lain lagi. 'Kan sudah janji sama pangeran untuk menikah. Aku ini bukan laki-laki pengingkar janji, Sakura. Jadi kamu juga jangan ingkar janji ya, permaisuriku.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
